NHL on NBC commentators
From 2006 to 2008, NBC's studio show originally broadcast out of the rink at New York's Rockefeller Center, at the foot of NBC's offices during January and February. This allowed the on-air talent, including commentators for NHL on NBC, and their guests (often ex-players and youth hockey teams) to demonstrate plays and hockey skills. From April onwards, and during inclement weather, the studio show moved to Studio 8G inside the GE Building, where NBC produces its Football Night in America program. For the Stanley Cup Finals, the show was broadcast on location. Beginning in 2008, the studio show originates from the game venue. List of personalities Full-time (current) * Mike Emrick: lead play-by-play (2006–present) * Eddie Olczyk: studio analyst (2006), lead color commentator (2007–present); also color commentator for NBC Sports Chicago/WGN Sports (Chicago Blackhawks broadcasts) * Pierre McGuire: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter (2006–present), studio host (2008–present); occasional studio analyst (2011–present); also lead color commentator for TSN Hockey * Brian Boucher: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter/studio analyst (2015–present) * Liam McHugh: lead studio host (2011–present) * Mike Milbury: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2008–present), substitute lead color commentator (2017–present) * Keith Jones: studio analyst/"Inside the Glass" reporter (2011–present); also lead color commentator for NBC Sports Philadelphia (Philadelphia Flyers broadcasts) * Kathryn Tappen: lead studio host (2011–present) * Jeremy Roenick: studio analyst (2010–present), lead NHL outdoor games reporter (2014–present) * Patrick Sharp: studio analyst (2019–present) Part-time (current) * Kenny Albert: play-by-play (2011–2015); #2 play-by-play (2015–present); also play-by-play for New York Rangers radio broadcasts * Joe Micheletti: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter/color commentator (2006–2007, 2011–present); also color commentator for MSG Network (New York Rangers) broadcasts * Anson Carter: studio analyst (2012–present); "Inside-the-Glass" reporter (2015–present) * Gord Miller: play-by-play (2011–present); also lead play-by-play for TSN Hockey * Chris Cuthbert: play-by-play (2006–2007, 2014–present); also play-by-play for TSN Hockey * AJ Mleczko: color commentator (2018–present) * Ray Ferraro: studio analyst (2006–2007); "Inside the Glass" reporter (2015–present); also color analyst for TSN Hockey * Darren Dreger: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey * Brian Engblom: former #2 color commentator (2011–2015); part-time (2015–present); also color analyst for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * John Forslund: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * Bret Hedican: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter (2011–present); also "Inside-the-Glass" reporter for NBC Sports California (San Jose Sharks broadcasts) * Bob McKenzie: NHL insider (2014–present); also insider for TSN Hockey * Rick Peckham: occasional play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for Fox Sports Sun (Tampa Bay Lightning broadcasts) * Chris Therien: studio analyst (2011–present); also "Inside the Glass" reporter for Comcast SportsNet Philadelphia (Philadelphia Flyers broadcasts) NBC Sports Regional Networks personalities NBC Sports Regional Networks personnel may occasionally appear on NBCSN broadcasts during the latter part of the season and 1st round of the Stanley Cup playoffs. NBC Sports California * Randy Hahn: play-by-play (2011–present); also play-by-play for exclusive Sharks national regular season broadcasts * Jamie Baker: primary color commentator (2014–present) * Bret Hedican: substitute color commentator (2014–present) * Brodie Brazil: studio host (2011–present) NBC Sports Chicago * Pat Foley: play-by-play (2011–present) * Eddie Olczyk: primary color commentator (2006–present); also lead color commentator for NHL on NBC * Steve Konroyd: secondary color commentator (2011–present) NBC Sports Washington * Joe Beninati: play-by-play (2011–present) * Craig Laughlin: color commentator (2011–present) * Al Koken: ice level reporter (2011–present) NBC Sports Philadelphia * Jim Jackson: play-by-play (2011–present) * Keith Jones: primary color commentator (2011–present); also lead studio analyst for ''NHL on NBC'' * Bill Clement: substitute color commentator (2011–present); former studio host (2006–2007) * Chris Therien: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2014–present) Other on-air staff (occasional appearances) * Andy Brickley: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter; also color commentator for NESN (Boston Bruins broadcasts) * Ken Daniels: play-by-play; also lead play-by-play for Fox Sports Detroit (Detroit Red Wings broadcasts) * Darren Pang: reporter (NHL Winter Classic 2008–12), "Inside the Glass" reporter/color analyst (2007–present); also lead color commentator for FOX Sports Midwest (St. Louis Blues broadcasts) * Brian Hayward: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter; also color commentator for Fox Sports West and Prime Ticket (Anaheim Ducks broadcasts) * Peter McNab: color commentator; also color commentator for Altitude (Colorado Avalanche broadcasts) * Rob Simmelkjaer: studio host * Daryl Reaugh: color commentator: also play-by-play for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts * Tripp Tracy: "Inside the Glass" reporter; also color commentator for Fox Sports Carolinas (Carolina Hurricanes broadcasts) * John Walton: play-by-play; also play-by-play for Washington Capitals radio broadcasts * Butch Goring: "Inside-the-Glass" reporter; also color commentator for MSG Plus (NY Islanders TV broadcasts) Former * Dave Briggs: substitute studio host (2013–2016) * Steve Coates: "Inside the Glass" reporter for NBC Sports Philadelphia simulcasts (2011–2014) * Bob Costas: studio host (NHL Winter Classic) (2008-2012) * John Davidson: color analyst (2006) * Cammi Granato: "Inside the Glass" reporter (2006), feature reporter (2007) * Brett Hull: studio analyst (2007) * Bob Neumeier: Stanley Cup Finals and substitute studio host (2008) * Bill Patrick: substitute studio host (2008; 2011–2013) * Dan Patrick: studio host (2010–2012) * Drew Remenda: color analyst for NBC Sports California simulcasts (2011–2014) * Dave Strader: former #2 play-by-play (2006–2015); part-time (2015–2017); also play-by-play for both TV and radio Dallas Stars broadcasts * Russ Thaler: occasional studio host (2011–2014) Broadcast teams 2005–06 # Mike Emrick-'John Davidson'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-Brian Hayward-''Joe Micheletti'' # Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab-''Cammi Granato'' During its first 2 seasons, NBC used 3 regular broadcast teams for its regional coverage of the NHL. For its 1st season, they brought in Mike Emrick and John Davidson, the previous lead broadcast duo for NHL on Fox to be their lead announcing pair, and TSN analyst [[Pierre McGuire|''Pierre McGuire]] as an "''Inside the Glass" reporter (one who stands between team benches). For both broadcast seasons of NHL on NBC, the #2 team consisted of Dave Strader, Brian Hayward, and "Inside the Glass" reporter Joe Micheletti. For the 2005–06 NHL season, the #3 broadcast team was Chris Cuthbert, Peter McNab, and "Inside-the-Glass" reporter Cammi Granato. 2006–07 # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-Brian Hayward/Peter McNab-''Joe Micheletti'' # Chris Cuthbert-Peter McNab/Brian Hayward-''Darren Pang'' For the 2006–07 NHL season, season #2 of the NHL on NBC, Davidson left to take a position with the St. Louis Blues, studio analyst Eddie Olczyk was used with Mike Emrick and Pierre McGuire. For 2006–07, Darren Pang was used due to Granato's son being born. During 2006–07, the #2 and #3 broadcast teams were mixed up, due to travel constraints. An example of this is color commentators Peter McNab and Brian Hayward often switching roles during the season and playoffs. During the season, due to Pierre McGuire's TSN commitments, a variety of "Inside the Glass" reporters have been used with the #1 team, including Cammi Granato and Peter McNab. 2007–09 Due to NBC's move to flex scheduling and broadcasting only 1 game a week, only the team of Mike Emrick, Eddie Olczyk, and Pierre McGuire is now used. Also, NBC has scrapped the studio-based intermission show and fired Clement and Ferraro. McGuire, who continues his role as "Inside the Glass" reporter, serves as host from the game venue. Former player and general manager Mike Milbury is the new analyst. During the playoffs, NBC reporters such as Bob Neumeier and Bill Patrick served as a moderator for McGuire and Milbury's analysis. 2010–present For the 2010 Stanley Cup Finals, Jeremy Roenick returned as a guest commentator for the intermission reports. For Games 5 and 6 on NBC, Dan Patrick was studio host. Used after NBC/Comcast Merger beginning in 2011 Main commentators for NBCSN # ''Pierre McGuire'' # ''Brian Engblom'' # ''Darren Pang'' # ''Joe Micheletti'' # ''Darren Eliot'' # Brian Hayward # Billy Jaffe 2011–2013 on NBC and NBCSN # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-''Brian Engblom'' # Kenny Albert-''Joe Micheletti'' # Gord Miller-''Daryl Reaugh'' # Rick Peckham-Inside The Glass Reporter (Playoffs Only) # John Forslund-''Joe Micheletti'' Broadcast Teams (2014–15) # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Dave Strader-''Brian Engblom'' # Kenny Albert-''Joe Micheletti'' # Gord Miller-Ray Ferraro # Chris Cuthbert-''Pierre McGuire/Bret Hedican/Anson Carter # John Forslund-Anson Carter # Randy Hahn-Jamie Baker-''Bret Hedican Broadcast teams (2015–2017) # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti-''Brian Boucher'' # Chris Cuthbert-''Joe Micheletti/''Pierre McGuire # John Forslund-''Brian Boucher/''Pierre McGuire # Gord Miller-Ray Ferraro # Randy Hahn-Jamie Baker-''Bret Hedican'' # Jim Jackson-Keith Jones/Bill Clement-''Chris Therien'' # Brendan Burke-Mike Johnson Broadcast teams (2017–18) # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'/'Mike Milbury'-''Pierre McGuire'' # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti-''Brian Boucher/''Pierre McGuire # Chris Cuthbert-AJ Mleczko-''Brian Boucher'' # Chris Cuthbert-''Pierre McGuire'' # John Forslund-''Brian Boucher'' # John Forslund-Joe Micheletti-''Pierre McGuire'' # Gord Miller-Ray Ferraro # Randy Hahn-Jamie Baker-''Bret Hedican'' # Jim Jackson-Keith Jones/Bill Clement-''Chris Therien'' # Alex Faust-Jim Fox-''Brian Hayward'' # Brendan Burke-Mike Johnson Broadcast teams (2018–present) # Mike Emrick-'Eddie Olczyk'-''Pierre McGuire/'Brian Boucher' # Kenny Albert-Joe Micheletti-Mike Milbury-''Pierre McGuire/''Brian Boucher'' # Chris Cuthbert-AJ Mleczko-''Joe Micheletti'' # Gord Miller-Ray Ferraro # Chris Cuthbert-''Pierre McGuire'' # John Forslund-Joe Micheletti-''Pierre McGuire'' # Brendan Burke-''Pierre McGuire'' # Randy Hahn-Bret Hedican-''Jamie Baker'' # Alex Faust-Jim Fox-''Brian Hayward'' # Alex Faust-Mike Johnson